Missing sister
by Caroline988
Summary: Alex was kidnapped. How does this affect Kara? Sisters story, related to last episode 2x19 Alex. If you miss the Danvers sisters moments this may help


**Hi everyone. New story. When I started to watch Supergirl something that really caught me was the sisters relationship. This means a lot to me. So I had to write down something about last episode. It was at my mind. This is episode 2x19 "Alex" from Kara´s POV. This is the first time I write something using a character´s POV so I hope you like it.**

 **English is my second language so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes you find.**

* * *

Since I arrived to earth, I have never been this scared before. Not even when I had to face the fact that I could die while fighting Myriad. Why on earth I had to leave Alex´s apartment and not call her back? I was so pissed at Maggie but didn´t know how it could affect Alex. I know how much she loves her. She asked me to go and have dinner so we could get along. I get it, she loves us. She only wanted that we could have a better relationship. It went all wrong.

When Maggie came to see me at work I was sure Alex talked to her and was expecting we could talk. But when she said Alex looked after me last night a lot of thoughts came into my mind. I haven´t seen her since we left her apartment. That call and seeing the photo that psycho sent… I felt how the floor crumbled. I remembered how I felt when I said goodbye to my mother and when I had the chance to hug her one last time. A hug. When was the last time I gave Alex a hug? When was the last time we had movie night? Or when did we had our last chance to speak without talking about CADMUS, Lillian or aliens? I realize now how much I have missed my sister and now there is a real chance that I can lose her forever. It can´t be like this. I have to do something. I have to bring her back.

I go to the DEO with Maggie. We have a meeting with the whole team. I can see Jonn and Winn´s concern. I explain to them the mysterious call I received with that creepy voice by the other side. While talking I still can´t believe Alex is missing. I fight to keep my voice from cracking and I feel the urgency to cry. I´m so worried. Who could be this man and why is he asking me to release Peter Thompson?

I hope Maggie is right and we get to know why he is so interested in releasing Peter Thompson. Jonn arranges a meeting with this man at the Albatross Bay she will take Maggie and I refuse to stay. At the end he agrees to take me with them. Once in there I look at this man. I have never seen him before and I want to take the answers from him no matter how. He has to know something. I get frustrated when Jonn can´t take a single answer to help us find Alex. We are losing precious time! I can´t take it anymore

"Enough! My sister's been kidnapped, and her life is on the line until we find out who wants you out of prison"

"Ms. Danvers"

I can hear Jonn voice trying to keep me calm but I just can´t "So save us the sarcasm, who is it? Who has her? Who has my sister?"

"I don't know"

"You're lying!"

"He's not. We're done here"

I see the guard taking that man out "Why did you let him go?"

"Because I read his mind He's telling the truth"

"Losing control is not gonna help us find Alex. It's only gonna get her killed"

What is Maggie thinking? That I want Alex to be killed? All I want is my sister back. If Jonn couldn´t find anything on that man´s mind. What can we do now? I hear my cellphone. I wonder if that psycho is calling again but it is Winn and that can only mean news.

"Winn"

"Hey, we got something"

"What?" I´m so happy to hear that. I know how much Winn cares for us

"So I scanned the visitor logs for Peter Thompson over the past three years. They're pretty sparse, except for one name that keeps popping up"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, it's a fake name. But I pulled security footage and, baby, I ran that facial recognition software. Thompson has a son"

"But we checked, he doesn't have any relations"

"Well, apparently, there's a lot of family drama. Thompson's name isn't even on the kid's birth certificate. And I only figured this out after I cross-checked the name with the court transcripts. The kid spoke at Thompson's sentencing, and his name is Rick Malverne. He has a house an hour outside the city"

"Malverne? Why does that sound so familiar?" I know I have heard that name before

"Because he grew up in Midvale. I just sent you the location"

Before someone could stop me I´m flying towards the address. Rick, the nice boy that Alex used to go out with. He was a nice friend, one of the few classmates that didn't bully me. I fly as fast as I can and I arrive to the address

"Alex!, Alex" Please Rao she has to be here. I walk around but I can´t find anything. Then I see the light of the monitors. "Alex!" all I can see is my sister trapped in a kind of cell.

"She can´t hear you" It´s him. I turn around and Rick is right in front of me. "Where's my sister?"

"You break my father out of prison yet?"

"You know I can't do that. Just tell me where she is"

"That's not how this works"

So here I am with my sister´s kidnapper watching how she is trying to escape. "Let me talk to her"

"Well, if that gets you to play ball, then I'm happy to help"

I look impatiently until it is ready "Alex! Alex!"

"Kara, is that you? Rick Malverne from Midvale, he kidnapped me!" Finally I hear her voice again and I notice the determination in her. That´s my strong sister talking.

"I know, I'm with him right now. Are you okay? Where are you?" I wish Alex could tell me where is she. I just want to be sure she is okay.

"My tracker. Can you use my tracker?"

"It's not working We don't know"

"Okay, that's enough of a reunion, I think"

"No, wait" No, it can´t be all the conversation I have with her. There is so much left to say

"It's simple. She's told you she's okay and now we trade my father for Alex"

"Tell me where she is"

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock" Hate and fury rise inside of me. I can feel how how my eyes burn. He gets closer just watching how the heat vision could be released. "Oh, wow, it's even cooler up close. You hurt me, you'll never find her. And she'll die. Slowly"

I can´t lose Alex. She has been my anchor to this planet, to my life. She has been there for me, helping me, protecting me. I punch him and he is unconscious. I grab him and take him to the DEO. Jonn will be able to read his mind and then Alex will be safe. I got into the DEO. Everyone is already waiting for me. The first thing Jonn does is placing his hand over him. I look anxiously. Just some minutes and I will go for Alex. We will be fine. We can even have dinner. I promise I´ll try to get along with Maggie. But I look at Jonn´s eyes, despair.

"I´m sorry, I can´t read his mind. Somehow he found a way to block me"

The guards take him into custody. I can´t understand how someone could do something like this. "He was normal. He was nice in school. He used to carry Alex's bookbag. Why is he doing this to her?" I speak my thoughts out loud.

Now Maggie will try to get information from him. I don't know if she can actually do something. I go in with her. I need to know how he knew I was Supergirl because that why Alex is in danger now. I need to know what I did to reveal my identity. After hearing him everything goes back to the time I arrived. Those days when I was trying to be part of this new planet. Those days when Alex was trying to convince me to hid my powers.

I also hear his part of the story. I didn't know what he was going through still it doesn't change the fact that he is threatening Alex´s life. All my thoughts now are that I want to punch him so hard he spits out the truth. I can't hide my rage anymore. In a second I threw away the table that is in front of him. I'm holding him. I know that with just one punch he is over. "Kara! We're done here" Maggie´s voice stops me.

"Hey. You know what'll be fun? Finding out which one of you loves her , I wouldn't know where to place my bet"

I look at Maggie, she seems to be so calm "I'm giving him one minute, then I'm going back in there"

"We got what we wanted"

"What? All we know is how he knows my identity"

"We know that Rick's pinned his whole sense of self-worth on Peter Thompson. Thompson is the key to getting Alex back"

I wish I could have Jonn´s ability to read minds and understand what Maggie will try to do. But I have to wait until she explains to us. She takes Jonn and me to the meeting room. The plan is that Jonn takes Thompson's place and make Rick talk. Nice move. it has to work. I see now why Alex said she was so smart. Jonn asks me to wait outside. I go to the balcony. Winn is working so hard to find anything that could help us find Alex. They became closer since he started working at the DEO. I look outside I remember how Alex and I used to have sisters nights, movies or just watch the stars… I close my eyes. They don´t know that I have the habit to hear her when I miss her. Her voice, her laugh, her heartbeat. Mostly her heartbeat. Now I can´t hear it and it scares me to the bone.

"Guys! We found Alex. I found her" I can hear Winn yelling. I ran to where he is "You did?"

"We got a ping from her subdermal tracker. She's not far" He finally says. I walk into the room where Rick and Maggie are to let them know the news. I go out rushing to change into my Supergirl´s clothes when Maggie stops me.

"Malverne still thinks he's in control. He's not acting like someone who just lost. He didn't even flinch. It's like he expected this"

I hear Maggie but all I want to do is rush and save Alex. Her plan didn´t work and this is the best lead we have. "No, no, we are not listening to that psycho. Every minute we wait matters"

"I want to get her as badly as you do, but we can't punch our way out of this We gotta get it right"

"If the shoe were on the other foot, Alex would already be out the door. I'm not waiting"

"You're not the only one who cares about her"

"I'm going!" No one will stop me. I know Alex would have done the same and go as fast as she could to help.

When I arrive to the location I use my X-ray vision to look after my sister. There is lead covering something over the floor. If Rick planned this for a year he should known how lead affects my vision. I crush it and found the message. "Now you have four" What does that mean? The answer comes quick when the clock starts to rush and it goes down to 4 hours. I can see Alex and how water starts to go out. She tries to stop it but can´t. It was a trap, he knew we may be able to find her and the IP address from the tracker was re-directed. I´m frustrated, Maggie was right I should have waited but it is my sister we are talking about. I take the computer and fly back to the DEO frustrated.

I go directly to Rick´s cell and ask to talk to Alex. She thought I was coming… She is counting on me and I´m failing. Rick takes the chance to explain to Alex why she is there.

"Alex, it's Rick. I don't want to hurt you. I keep on telling your sister that. Tell her to get my father, and this can all be over. You can come home and get dry.

"No. Kara, no. You do not give that terrorist what he wants. You cannot let yourself be blackmailed. You cannot open yourself up to that, ever. Do you understand me? Supergirl is bigger than me" I want so much to shout out that I don´t care about Supergirl, that all I want is she to be safe. Maggie comes in and Alex asks to talk to her alone. I failed… maybe Maggie will be able to find a way to help her. A part of me thinks she may be disappointed on me. I stay at the room with Rick. He doesn´t open his mouth. I go outside and see how Maggie throws the computer away. I argue with her but all I see is that she as desperate as I am to find and save Alex. Now we only have a couple of hours to figure out what to do or Alex… I can´t even think about it.

Again I go to the balcony. I receive a call from Lena. A friend is something I could use right now but the DEO and my identity could be at stake. One person knew that I´m Supergirl and Alex is in danger. I can risk my secret again. When the call ends Jonn arrives.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening for her. But I can't hear anything" I share my secret "I can do all these incredible things, but I can't punch my way out of this, or fly fast enough and turn back time and now I'm afraid I'm going to lose the person that is the most important to me. Maggie was right. I shouldn't have rushed in. I made things worse"

"Maggie was upset and she was frustrated and she lashed out at you. You only did what you thought was best to protect your sister. No one can blame you for that"

"I'm scared" I haven't said it out loud and telling him how scared I´m to lose Alex makes it real

"I´m too"

We both lost our world We know what it is to lose someone we love and that's why we could fight to the dead for the ones we love. But we can't punch someone now and find Alex. That is not the answer. Waiting is all we can do. I watch the clock again. Less than one hour left. I can see Winn trying to help. I need to talk to Maggie but she is gone. There is only one place she could go if she is feeling as I am. That´s was the only thing left to do and something I would do too but it is wrong and is not what Alex would want. I arrive and Maggie already has Thompson out of his cell.

"Maggie, you know Alex wouldn't want you to do this"

"All I care about is getting her back alive. You were right, sometimes words don't work"

"Sometimes punching doesn't either" If Thompson is the key to find Alex, if he cares enough for his son he has to know where Rick may have her. I start to talk to him and make him realize he needs to stop his son from killing Alex. "You were there for your son during the toughest time of his life, and that's what you need to do again now. If he kills Alex Danvers, you will have failed at the one good thing you've done with your life. Be a father now

"She's out of time" Maggie says concerned

"Please, is there anywhere he would have taken her?" this is our last chance to help her. He has to help. There is not time left

"There's one place" As soon as he says that I fell how hope comes back to me

He gives us the address and I send the information to Winn who will send us a med team. We need to rush, we are out of time. I take a step ahead but before leaping and flying I look back and see Maggie. I offer her my hand and we fly to where Alex is. It is a warehouse outside the city. It is locked so I use my heat vision to open it. When we step in we start to call out for her. We run and see the tank full of water. Alex is floating unconscious. I stay frozen for some seconds. I try hear her heartbeat. It is not there. I rush and punch the tank. Water begins to go out and I reach out for Alex before she comes out. I carry here to a safe place.

"Alex! Alex we came for you please open your eyes" But there is no answer. "She is not breathing I… I can´t hear her heart" I say sobbing

Maggie is already there."I need your help. We need to start compressions. You have to be gentle Kara" I have seen paramedics do CPR. I just nod and start to press Alex´s chest while Maggie fills her lungs with air. I can´t believe this is happening. Time goes slow. I keep on trying... I want hear Alex´s heartbeat again but nothing changes. My vision is blurry and I let tears go down. I can see how Maggie is crying too.

"Come on Alex! Come back, you can´t leave us. Come on!" Maggie cries out.

"Please sister. I love you please" Then the miracle happens. Her heart is beating again and she starts to cough. The med team arrives. She is still unconscious. Maggie keeps her hand over her forehead while I take her hand. Maggie and I share looks. Alex is safe and alive. Alex held on until we were able to find her.

Hamilton made a full check on her. She had a slightly hypothermia because of the cold water but her vitals are becoming stable. I stay outside the room. I see how she wakes up and starts to talk to Maggie so I give them some privacy and go out to thank Winn and Jonn for their help and support. Then I hear Maggie I turn around and everyone is staring at Alex. She is walking and a little bit pale but smiling. The punch she gave to Rick was perfect. Something I wanted to do too.

After talking to Maggie I look at Alex. She is happy and fine. Hamilton doesn't let her go home so she will have to stay at the med bay that night. Maggie agrees to go to her apartment for clothes. Meanwhile I go to her room. She has her eyes closed and I just smile. My badass sister is safe. I´m about to leave when I hear her voice.

"Why don't you come in?"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"Even so. I want you to be here. I need my sister" I approach to Alex. Suddenly I feel how the emotions from the day are coming out filling my eyes with tears. Alex made space at her bed which let me hug her while I share her bed. "It´s been a long day isn't it?" She says and I just nod "Being isolated for those hours, trying to figure out how to get out and waiting gave me time to think" We stay silent. I don't want to talk because I know Alex needs to speak out her mind. She rarely does it so it is her chance to do it "I want to apologize with you. I haven´t been as close as I used to be. I never said how sorry I was when I told you…" She stoped and I can hear how not only her voice cracks but her heartbeat rises. "That you were not part of the family if you didn't stood up with dad… Look how that turned out. We have been distant and being so close to dying…" Again she stops and I hug her stronger "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be away from you. I need you in my life. I can't lose you Kara, I love you. I need you to always remember that" I nod and I´m sobbing.

"I know you´re not but I thought you were disappointed on me"

"Of course I´m not Kara"

"I know is just that… I tried to save you and only made things worse and you only wanted to talk to Maggie. I get it I mean she is your girlfriend but I wanted to talk to you too"

"I couldn´t talk to you because I couldn´t say goodbye. I was saying goodbye to Maggie. I was losing hope. And I knew that if I said so you would have gone to free Rick´s father. I know how much you have lost Kara and I couldn´t imagine how I could ever say goodbye to you"

"Releasing Rick´s father… the idea crossed my mind several times" I chuckled "I also had time to think. I understand what you say and I… I was so scared of losing you. I couldn't remember when was the last time I hugged you or spend time with you. I miss our nights out and I´m sorry for being away too"

We are both crying. We were so close to lose each other. So close to not having another Danvers sisters moment. The thought makes my cry. And we were losing each other not only because of Rick but because of all the untold things we kept from saying.

"What do you think if we have our sisters night again? Just the two of us" Alex finally said

"I would really like that" We have had our sisters night since we were at Midvale. Even when Alex was at college I used to fly to her room to spend time with her.

"No matter how our lives may change Kara, we are sisters and that will never ever change. Do you agree?"

"I couldn't agree more"

We stay silent. Silence between us have never been a problem and I know Alex is exhausted. I hear how her heart rate slows down until she is asleep. I keep on hearing her heartbeat until I'm asleep too.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great day**


End file.
